This invention relates to a gardener's or berry picker's aid, and in particular to a body support for supporting the weight of a person's upper torso when in a kneeling or stooping position.
Many kinds of produce do not readily lend themselves to automated harvesting and accordingly are commonly picked by field workers by hand. Much of this work is done close to the ground and requires the worker to kneel or stoop in order to reach the produce. Strawberries, in particular, are normally picked in this manner either by commercial workers or by do-it-yourself pickers.
This stooping position which must be assumed by the workers causes severe stress in a person's back. It can be extremely detrimental when continued for weeks of sustained field work. But it is also quite tiring for the occasional picker after just a few hours.
Garden weeding or any other activity which requires that a person work close to the ground or floor involves a similar kneeling or stooping position, and is likewise stressful to the person's back.
Previously, wheeled vehicles having a bed on which a field worker or workers could lie have been used for produce harvesting. Such machines are cumbersome, and are very expensive in relation to the amount of work which can be accomplished with them.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a body support for use in berry picking, garden weeding and the like for supporting the weight of a person's upper torso when in a kneeling or stooping position to reduce the stress on the person's back.
Another object is to provide a support which is comfortable and easy to use.
A further object is to provide a device which is inexpensive and simple in construction.
Another object is to provide a support which mounts a container for receiving the produce.
Yet another object is to provide a support which is adjustable for various height individuals.
A still further object is to provide a foot for the support which is substantial on various hard or soft surfaces.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.